The Mystery of the Fong Family
by Vultripix
Summary: New Chapter:The Fong Family lead, at first lead a rich family life, owning a restaurant...until a horror strikes them...A mysterious man.Review, please! Completed: Sorry it' so short. I might write another story based on this, but not that soon.
1. Prologue

The Mystery of the Fong's Restaurant

The Fong family was nearly as prominent as Bill Gates. They had a massive restaurant named "New Hong Kong Fong", which basically was as big as the whole first floor of "IKEA". The family had been fortunate in the last few years of the 1900s; God had blessed them with many riches. There were also mainly men in the family, which, in China, was supposed to bring great wealth. All the people in the family were particularly talented, and they were considered to be higher-class.

Yao-Sum Fong was the main starter who opened the restaurant called "New Hong Kong Foods". She was the international chef (who could not give the title of the shop's name anything of her property, given the fact she was a female), and gave birth to a son named Lik-Sum Fong. He was an energetic young man, who absolutely just loved soccer. Unfortunately, he had to increase his family business trade, and stop playing soccer temporarily because he had inherited the shop. It was then Lik-Sum's responsibility to change the name of the shop, so on Chinese New Year, he changed it to New Hong Kong Fong. Later on, he met Fing-Cho, a hardworking manager that was in charge of a large industrial company that had many links to different companies, including food companies.

Coincidentally, an arranged marriage put Lik-Sum and Fing-Cho together, and they had two talented kids; Mun-Mun and Bo-Bo. Unfortunately, one of them was a girl, but she had a talent for singing that soon put her in the champion singing records. The other was a baby boy, who was older. His gift was in math, and he was learning high school algebra by the age of five. Several years later, Fing-Cho's sister, Jing-Shen visited. She was an artist and did many different kinds or art. Jing-Shen was also a very good cook too, so she was also the third most important female in the family.

In those days, the family was blessed by God, but soon, Hong Kong was growing in debt, meaning that all the people were starving, and had no money to pay for food. That put the Fong's restaurant in greater need of customers, given the fact that the industrial companies couldn't support the restaurant anymore, so they had to take use their own pocket money to buy supplies. People were desperate, and many thieves appeared to try to steal the Fong's money. Unluckily, some were able to take $10,000, leaving the family in great debt. All those days were hard going, and there came a man who claimed he knew how to save the family's restaurant.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is updated!:) Thanks for reading!<br>If you would like to view the next chapter, there is an arrow in the  
>upper right hand corner pointing to the next chapterending.:D


	2. The End

The Mystery of the Fong's Restaurant

The Mystery of the Fong's Restaurant

The Fong family was nearly as prominent as Bill Gates. They had a massive restaurant named "New Hong Kong Fong", which basically was as big as the whole first floor of "IKEA". The family had been fortunate in the last few years; God had blessed them with many riches. There were also mainly men in the family, which, in China, was supposed to bring great wealth. All the people in the family were particularly talented, and they were considered to be higher-class.

Yao-Sum Fong was the main starter who opened the restaurant called "New Hong Kong Foods". She was the international chef (who could not give the title of the shop's name anything of her property, given the fact she was a female), and gave birth to a son named Lik-Sum Fong. He was an energetic young man, who absolutely just loved soccer. Unfortunately, he had to increase his family business trade, and stop playing soccer temporarily because he had inherited the shop. It was then Lik-Sum's responsibility to change the name of the shop, so on Chinese New Year, he changed it to New Hong Kong Fong. Later on, he met Fing-Cho, a hardworking manager that was in charge of a large industrial company that had many links to different companies, including food companies.

Coincidentally, an arranged marriage put Lik-Sum and Fing-Cho together, and they had two talented kids; Mun-Mun and Bo-Bo. Unfortunately, one of them was a girl, but she had a talent for singing that soon put her in the champion singing records. The other was a baby boy, who was older. His gift was in math, and he was learning high school algebra by the age of five. Several years later, Fing-Cho's sister, Jing-Shen visited. She was an artist and did many different kinds or art. Jing-Shen was also a very good cook too, so she was also the third most important female in the family.

In those days, the family was blessed by God, but soon, Hong Kong was growing in debt, meaning that all the people were starving, and had no money to pay for food. That put the Fong's restaurant in greater need of customers, given the fact that the industrial companies couldn't support the restaurant anymore, so they had to take use their own pocket money to buy supplies. People were desperate, and many thieves appeared to try to steal the Fong's money. Unluckily, some were able to take $10,000, leaving the family in great debt. All those days were hard going, and there came a man who claimed he knew how to save the family's restaurant.

The man's name was not revealed to the family at first, but then he revealed his personal information.

The mysterious man was Xu Bei-Bing-although he came from near the Shandong region, the Fongs' had no idea about the man's history. He

This man came to live with the Fong's, and later became so trusted, that he became the 2nd man in charge. The Fong's had been saved by this mysterious man, so why not give him a chance?

A month had passed since Bei-Bing had saved the household and the restaurant. One night, a scream was heard through the entire household, so everybody came to see what it was. Surprisingly, nobody was there. But up in the bamboo house tops were holes that were secretly sliced through the rooftops. A spy, a messenger, or just a normal creature that had came into the house? Anyways, later on that week, the "something" came to give a lovely visit: breaking furniture, leaving dirty spills, and the best gift: half of the Fongs' gold and money were stolen prior to the Fong family.

The next morning, the secret man was seen exchanging gold with the local store. Despite everything he had, he finally came across a small jade that he hid in his bare hands. He anxiously sold the jewel, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was there.

Unexpectedly, the 8 year old Bo-Bo skipped joyfully home, not knowing what might be his next obstacle. He had earned some gold from the mayor's accounting information. As he ran into the gold shop, he quickly sped back.

"Ma! Ma! I saw some gold at the Uncle Po-Po's gold shop, and I saw some of our gold!

"Lik-Sum!" the family rushed into the gold shop, only to hear from the man who bought the jade from Bei-Bing that their "New family member" had betrayed them.

"_is responsible for stealing, fraud…." the lawyer stood at the cutting table, with the man's head in the cutter, with a risk of being hung.

"WAIT!" An urgent scream was heard through the crowded area as the sharp blade was brought up, "THIS MAN IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CRIME!"

As the woman stepped out into the plaza from the crowd, a covered bowl of gold and silver was brought into the clearing. The returned money! "These valuables were found in a bird's nest…." So that's what had happened!

That night, the Fong's and Xu Bei-Bing were seated in the house.

"Bei-Bing, I'm terribly sorry for accusing you. If we had known before…" Lik-Sum's apologetic voice rang through the room.

Bei-Bing shifted uncomfortably, his face not revealing anything.

Fing –cho, her face distorted and eyes huge added,

"Dearest brother, I hope our actions haven't provoked you in any way. As an expression of apology, I hope these will make you feel better in any way." She revealed a box of 1000 year-old ginseng, bowing as she proposed her gift.

Bei-Bing took the gift, still not revealing anything.

"Uncle, uncle…I only said out what I saw. With all the depression of worrying about the family and the money, I wasn't able to trust people that easily. Please forgive us, uncle!" Bo-Bo didn't dare look at his 'uncle' in the eyes. He then took Mun-Mun's hands and they both kneeled down and started bowing and worshiping.

Bei-Bing, after a few bows, immediately stood up, took both their wrists, made them stand up, and murmured a few words to each of them. He then stood up.

"Thanks all, there is no more need to apologize. You're all forgiven."

They had a ceremony with gifts and mooncakes and

trusted Bei-Bing from then on-always.

They took a family picture, with Bei-Bing in the picture. They would, from generations, remember this faithful man who dedicated himself to the Fong family.


End file.
